The One Where
by egrant94
Summary: "She missed the 'happy ending' part of the story as well. Or at least the beginning of what is the 'happy ending'. The one filled with Friday night films and late-night teas. That time last summer when Baz and I stayed up for almost three full days while we poured over books to help Simon get his magic back."
1. Chapter 1

_The One Where…._

 **Penelope**

I already know before she even arrives that this probably isn't a good idea. Most of my ideas are—great that is—but this one might not _actually_ work out. I didn't even find out she was coming until two months ago, which isn't really that long when you think about it.

I… don't think about it.

I haven't told Baz or Simon that I'm bringing a guest with me to Hampshire. I don't think they even know that Agatha is coming home for Christmas. Or if they _do know_ they certainly haven't told me—the gits.

None of us have even seen Agatha since that night with the Mage. The night we all saw her running, and then she never really stopped. She ran all the way to America and decided to stay there until she would bare to face any of us again.

Especially Baz.

That's what she said when I spoke to her over the phone anyway. That she wants to make things right again between all of us. That she wants to come home and maybe stop running. Her parents are still a bit peeved though, so I promised that she could come with me for Christmas.

I just didn't tell her that I was going to Hampshire.

To stay with Simon and Baz.

Her ex-boyfriend, and the boy she is still won't admit she's madly in love with.

Too bad they're madly in love with each other.

Not that Agatha knows that either, of course. She missed that part of the story; a side-effect of running away. She missed Simon and I finally living _together_ in a flat like we always talked about. And she's missed the fact that Baz basically lives with us as well.

She missed the 'happy ending' part of the story as well. Or at least the beginning of what is the 'happy ending'. The one filled with Friday night films and late-night teas. That time last summer when Baz and I stayed up for almost three full days while we poured over books to help Simon get his magic back. And when Simon _did_ , _truly_ , get everything back that was taken, she missed the look on his face when his magic touched Baz's for the first time in nearly five years.

The thing is, Agatha doesn't know any of that. She hasn't even seemed to realise that we're all still in touch, or that we spend our summer holiday's in Hampshire now—and nearly ever holiday.

So, when she eventually arrives at my parent's house a week before Christmas Eve, I'm barely holding it all together. Five years without seeing a girl I'd seen almost every day for nearly a decade. My mother can tell I'm going batty. She keeps checking in on me as I manually pack luggage for the two weeks away.

I can tell that my constant packing and unpacking is stressing her out just as much, but it is either that or I go back to pacing around my bedroom; that even stressed my dad out.

Agatha is sat at the bottom of the stairs once I'm sure I've got everything. Her bags are nowhere to be seen, so I assume that they're already in the boot of my new car. I had to get one when we all moved. It made the trips home a lot easier than taking the bloody train all the time. Baz says I should just use magic to get here faster, but the bastard drives a much nicer car than me.

I tell Baz to bugger off when he says this. Not all of us have our magical boyfriends powering us up all the time.

And he does—trust me. I have to live with them.

"So, where are we going?" Agatha makes it further than I thought she would. The old her would have waited outside the car with her bags still at her feet until I would tell her what I was planning.

But that was the old Agatha I suppose. The packaging may look the same, but she clearly changed a lot in the almost two years since we've been face to face. Her hair looks the same though.

It's totally a spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agatha**

 _Penny's driving is absolutely atrocious_.

And I don't mean that in a cute way. I don't mean that sometimes she looks at the radio or her phone while she's waiting at a stop like. She doesn't get distracted (too much) by small animals on the sidewalk. She isn't like my mother, who swerves over the line any time she sees an advertisement for last minute Christmas sales.

What I mean, is that we are currently standing knee deep in a snow drift on the side of a dirt road. We are in a part of England that I'm not sure I've ever _actually_ been before, or at the very least I don't recognize anything covered in all this snow.

I should have known as soon as I got on the plane from California that something like this was going to happen. Situations like these are the exact reason my parents were furious when they found out I hadn't brought my want with me to America.

Penny is so distraught over the whole thing that she's gone really quiet, and she can't get her magic focused. She keeps kicking at the road with her hideous purple boots.

I know that my wand is buried deep in one of my suitcases, but they are in the boot of the car. Penny keeps making the snow worse too with her frustrated spells. She keeps saying "Let it Snow" as if it will work.

"Would you try a different spell already?" I try not to shout at her through my chattering teeth, but I feel like this is the perfect time to finally be angry at Penny. "You know you're only making it worse!"

"Well I'm sorry, Agatha!" she rolls her eyes and scrunches her forehead in concentration. I want to tell her that she'll get wrinkles that way, but resist. "I don't know any other snow spells and 'Some Like It Hot' just isn't going to work here."

"Isn't there someone you can call? Your parents or something?" I try to think up more solutions, or someone we could call. "Where are we?" I suddenly remember to ask.

She ignores me though, _of course_. Instead she's got her cell phone held up to the sky as if that's how signals work. I watch her trudge around for a few seconds before pulling mine out as well. The little icon in the corner of the screen tells me that there's only 11% left in my battery. I shove the phone back in my pocket and shift around, trying to warm my feet.

"Yes!" She's got one foot up on the car and she's dialing a number on her phone that I try to peek at, but don't recognize. "Crowley, I thought that would never work!"

"I'm not sure it _has_ worked." I can't help but mumbling.

The snow piles up inside my boots as I walk a bit down the road. I can see Penny flailing her arms about as she describes our situation to whoever is on the other end of her call. I imagine the sound of a car coming in our direction, but nothing ever appears.

This never would have happened if I was in California for Christmas again. Or even if I had gone to my parent's house; not that I'm very welcome there right now. Even after all this time, my mother and father both expect me to coming running home like a child.

 _I'm not a child._

"They'll be here soon!" Penny shouts at me even though I'm not quite _that_ far away anymore. "Just be a bit with the storm and such."

"Who was it that you called?" I can't help but ask her, hoping that she'll give me some clue as to where we are going.

"Simon."

I just stare at her for a moment as soon as his name leaves her mouth. In my mind, we've been dancing around any mention of him since we got in the car. But here was Penny, dropping his name into our small tragedy like it didn't hold more weight than all this snow.

Penny had been trying to cast spells for the past thirty minutes to get us out of this snow drift, and yet the sound of Simon's name leaving her mouth in such a familiar way, held more magic than those combined.


End file.
